Never Meaning to Fall
by Godin
Summary: Au ficage featuring EbonyMega pairing along with JavaRam and few other interesting problems
1. Dangerous Liasions

**Never Meaning to Fall**

Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?

Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues.

PG13 for references but nothing serious.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Family. Family is trouble. If nothing else, that's what Ebony learned.

Much like love, it was bad for you. Very bad. It ruined lives, it complicated things, and it took away from business.

Ebony vowed when she turned 18, that she would never fall in love, and never have anything to do with her family again. So far, she had done a good job.

Ebony did however find herself a boyfriend because she needed the sex- that and she wanted Power. Power and Chaos, her life long dream- Zoot was supposed to give it to her but then he fell for her- her being Trudy- and his days of Martin returned.

Ebony searched and searched for power, and then she found it- in the form of a man named Ramone Kingsley aka Ram.

Ram was a year or so older than her, he was a genius, thanks to his family money from the government- Ram was able to set up his own computer company. It grew- it was the largest most profitable company in the entire city. Ram had hand selected his programmers- Ebony's sisters had been two of invitees. Along with a man named Jay McKnight, and another named Josh Roberts aka Mega.

Siva and Ebony got along- sometimes. Back when they had gotten along better, Siva had introduced Ebony to Ram, Ram wanted Ebony- and Ebony seeing an opportunity for power- took it- took _him_.

Ram was the ticket- and he had proved that so far for three years. Ebony had gone from a well off family- to being the richest woman in the city thanks in part to Ram's company. She was vice chairperson on his board of trustee's, his lover, his wife, and stock's highest shareholder. Indeed, Ebony was living the good life, and she wasn't even required to love Ram just to sleep with him- and she did so quite willingly too. Though apparently Ram thought she was really did love him- poor fool.

However, Ram was loved- oh yes he was- by Ebony's own sister, the queen of trouble. She was the reason why Ebony hated family to begin with, her darling sister, and the devil, Java. Java couldn't be more disgusted. One part of her wanted to kill Ram for being stupid, and the other wanted nothing more to replace Ebony in his eyes.

The only problem, Ram though a genius, was dense when it came to people's feelings. He was ignorant to Ebony and Java's true feelings. He also refused to believe Java's claims that Ebony was a lying, cheating, whore.

Java though had a plan, a plan to take down Ebony- to get Ram for herself, and it only took one person, Ram's not so faithful sidekick- Mega. She knew Mega wouldn't agree willingly and that's why there was blackmail- and boy did Java have ton of that.

Mega, oh he was a piece of work in himself. Mega had his own fair share of trouble with family. Like Ebony, he trusted no one especially his family. He hated his brother, Slade with a passion. He worked hard to knife people in the back- Ram being one of them. Under Ram's nose, Mega had planned hostile takeovers, caused trouble within the board, managed to sabotage a deal or two, and stole a couple hundred thousand dollars. Mega was a sly one. Ram had no clue- but Java- she had a clue- plenty in fact- hardcore proof. If Mega wouldn't help her, he was dead in the water. She knew it and soon so would he.

Java smirked as she stepped into his office.

"Got a few minutes?" she asked.

Mega looked up from his desk, "Not particularly, I like to avoid meetings with demons," he replied dully looking at his computer.

"Okay, fine then- but I wonder what Ram will do when he hears about this recent plan involving a certain contract that you managed cost him".

That worked- Mega froze up, "How in the hell do you even know about that?" he demanded looking up.

Java smirked dangerously flashing around the papers, and folder she had in her hands, "It's called digging and bribing- you should try it- oh wait you already have," she said taking a seat across from him.

"Java- you have money- why bother blackmailing me?" he said emotionless moving his feet to the desk giving her a look as to try, and figure out why.

"If I wanted money, I could do the same things you were. How about this- Ram. I want Ram," Java stated bored, she didn't want to betray anything after all.

"So- I'm not a dating service, and I don't sleep with guy, so how you expect to do anything..."

"Stop being a prick you know what I want," Java said with a growl.

Mega rolled his eyes, "Do I really have to?"

"It's the only way"

Mega slammed his head on the desk, "There's a lot of things you can do to me that are painful but this- nothing is worse than spending time with EBONY".

Java smiled darkly, "Well you'll be doing a lot more than "spending time" with her if you get my meaning. Who knows you might actually have fun sleeping with her and ruining her life. Learn to live a little- you are quite boring".

"No, actually I'm emotionless there's a difference- if I was boring there's no way you would come to me," he said.

"True. I'd ask if you know had to do it, but you're a master at manipulation. I'm sure you can handle it," Java replied.

"This won't be a problem. It'll take a month- tops," Mega said.

"Good, when it's done- these files here- will just disappear," she replied getting up.

Mega looked at her, "I can dump her though after you get Ram right, because there's no way in hell I'm spending any extra time with that bitch," he said watching her leave.

"Oh no, in fact- I'm hoping you make suffer- suffer a thousand times over".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

"Ebony, how wonderful to see you. I thought you were at home," Ram said surprised as she appeared suddenly walking out of an office- Jay's to be exact.

She looked rather... flustered to say the least.

"Oh, I decided to um go shopping and see you," she replied quickly looking over at Jay who had a rather guilty expression on his face at this current moment.

"What were you doing with Jay?" Ram asked but before Ebony could answer Java came strutting in with her very revealing business suit and high heels.

"Oh probably having a knock with him in his office," Java said brushing her sister off and moving in front of Ram.

Jay turned red, Ebony flashed an angry look at her, and Java smirked.

Ram looked equally pissed though, "You know that's not true," Ram said tightly.

"Yea," Ebony added looking at her.

Java rolled eyes, "Of course, and just happened to walk into Jay's office to find out where Ram was".

"That's it exactly," both her and Jay said at the same time.

Ram looked at Java, "See? She must have thought I was out or something- so what is it Java?"

Java handed him a stack of papers, "The Morris client agreement- they won't sell any of our products until you sign them all".

"Figures. How's the newest programming coming?" Ram asked Jay.

"Should be up and running by the end of the week," Jay added.

"Good, so Ebony I was thinking we could go out later perhaps, dinner?" asked Ram.

Ebony nodded, "Sure. At Vionla's say 9nish?"

"It's a plan"

Ebony then turned and left sharply without another word.

Jay went back into his office.

Java then took her move, "But Ram, we were supposed to test out those issues with TB program tonight, remember?" she exclaimed.

Ram looked at her... "I thought that was tomorrow".

"No, it was today- ask you're assistant, it was planned for today," Java replied lying.

Ram always trusted Java, he sometimes thought she was seeing things, but nine out of ten times, he believed her, he felt no reason to question judgment now.

"Okay, then I'll call Ebony and cancel," he replied heading to grab the phone.

"NO! Don't do that, she'll think you were upset at her for my _wrong_ assumption. How about we send Mega to keep her company, I mean it's not like he has a girlfriend or anything- he could use the social life," Java replied.

Ram thought for a second, "Good idea, I'll go inform him right now of his duty".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony sighed... she really had no interest in this whole affair, why did she ever agree to go?

She worked on getting ready knowing it was pointless. Ram would do her even looking like a slob. He was that obsessed.

She also hated that fact that Java had caught her and Jay. She was playing with fire, she knew but that- but it felt good. He was right there- and so easy. All she had to do was pretend to like Jay and he fell for it. Hook line and sinker. Much like Ram had.

However, her reasoning for going after Jay had nothing to do with money or power but instead revenge. Jay, back when they had been a couple years back cheated on her with Amber- her worst enemy from childhood. Now Ebony was paying him back.

She knew he wanted her because Amber had went back to Bray, and Trudy had Martin. He wanted to start over- what he failed to understand Ebony didn't forgive or forget. He was now her little plaything that made believe that she would Ram for eventually- ha! That wasn't about to happen, and it would tons of fun when Jay finally realised that.

Ebony finally got up and left- ready to do her job, which make Ram think that everything was perfect- so perfect that it was almost obvious it was too perfect. Ebony- was good- very good.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Short time later)

Ebony finally showed up, she went up to the host.

"Ebony Kingsley"

"Ah yes, right this way, you're husband has been waiting patiently for almost twenty minutes," the man replied motioning for her to follow.

Ebony looked at the man oddly- her husband, Ram?! Ram was never on time for anything- had she just stepped into the twilight zone?

Ebony looked around the sights not even thinking that they were there yet, she expected to hear the loud disgusting voice of Ram but instead she heard.

"Don't you just take forever, you know some of us have been waiting here," an impatient voice announced.

Ebony's mouth flew open as the looked down and saw a carefully seated, cool, and but obviously annoyed Mega.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said beside herself.

Mega sneered, "Ram's brilliant idea," he said sarcastically.

Ebony wanted to die, why him, why why why? Couldn't Ram sent someone else, Jay... like last time? Or hell even Wizard, but Mega?! She hated Mega, and well hey the feelings were mutual all around.

"He must have lost his mind"

"My sentiments exactly"

A silence occurred for roughly ten minutes.

"So what's good around here anyway?" he said dryly changing the subject trying to seem too hostile or this plan of Java's was never going to work.

"Everything but my advice is the pasta with calms," she said evenly.

"Okay then," he said.

Ebony looked at Mega, and Mega looked back oh yea, this was going to be a long night. A very long night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: I think that's a good start, hope you all liked it. More soon. I could really use a beta on this so if anyone wants to volunteer please do so.


	2. Dangerous Meetings

**Never Meaning to Fall**

Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?

Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues.

PG13 for references but nothing serious.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Why Red?"

"What?"

"Well you kept going on about the colour so, why red?" Mega said.

"It's sexy, it says I'm woman you want. It screams powerful and good looking," Ebony answered.

Mega rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

"Why Black?"

"Excuse me?"

"Black, what's so appealing that I've never seen you in any real colour before?" Ebony shot back.

"It's dark, mysterious, classic," Mega answered blandly.

Ebony rolled hers in return, "And what are you, a poet?"

"And what are you, a whore?"

"Wow, you must have been a real ladies man growing up," Ebony said sarcastically.

"How could you tell?" he replied deadpan.

"You have no idea how to speak to woman"

"You have no idea how just to talk and screw every man you come contact with," Mega informed her.

"Is that so, haven't slept with yet have I?" Ebony challenged.

"No, but you've done Ram, Jay, Wizard, MY BROTHER, and god knows who else," he countered.

"You still remember that fling I had with your brother?" said Ebony surprised.

"Not exactly forgettable"

The silence repeated itself- like it had earlier until Ebony decided to see what other buttons she could push.

"Why be a computer nerd, isn't there something else you could have done?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

Mega sighed, "I had a thing for drawing, it wasn't much but my art teachers liked it enough before I quit school," he stated.

"You weren't very popular in school were you?' Ebony said with a smirk.

Mega glared, "Not exactly rocket science now is it, and if we're going to back and forth kindly answer what you have done had not been a rich snob?"

Ebony shot a look but shrugged it off and continued, "A singer, I like signing but I never had to do anything with it because of the oh so wonderful world I live in," she said somewhat sarcastically.

"It was compared to mine, don't go acting like it was all hard"

"Oh the life wasn't but the people in it... totally different story," Ebony exclaimed.

"If Ram only knew..."

"Much more than Ram mind you, I don't exactly like Java, incase you couldn't tell"

"No, I couldn't," he said rolling his eyes.

"Smart ass"

"Never said I wasn't"

"So do actually have a personality?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mega asked his left eyebrow rising.

"You know what that means, even when you're angry, you never show it, I just happen to pick up a small vibes from it"

"I was raised to avoid emotions in public, it shows weakness, and lack of dignity"

"Is that an excuse?"

"No, is being a witch yours?"

Ebony coughed quickly before staring, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Imply no, state- absolutely"

Ebony's teeth clenched together tightly, "No, I was taught to do what's best for you and your kin. Nothing else matters in this world. My mum was avid believer in rich, power, and looks before anything. Love, honesty, and respect... all second nature to a person, feelings that should be ignored. It's about survival of the fittest, bravest, loudest, dirtiest, and sexiest. There's no room in this world for that aren't selfish pricks," she said evenly.

"Unfortunately, I'd be inclined to say you're correct".

"I thought so, I'm your doing well for yourself and you aren't exactly Mr. Personality now are you?" she with a sneer.

"Observation expert are we?"

"Very, you're one sided, and obvious," Ebony replied.

"You aren't any better"

"Oh honey, that's what you think- I'm hardly that predictable"

"Hmm and that's why everyone but Ram knows how you feel, and what your really doing to Jay"

"Don't give me any lectures, we all know what you're doing behind Ram's back, and I don't even work there," Ebony countered.

"You know for someone so smart, he's easy, almost a little too easy to pull the wool over," Mega said.

"It's not that, he's a little trusting of certain people, and not enough of others. He picks the wrong battles, and pay attentions to the wrong details. Eventually, he'll figure us all out," Ebony said truthfully.

"And that doesn't scare you?"

Ebony shrugged, "No, by that time, I'll be divorced with a ton of money, and half the property in my name. I'll be just fine," she stated.

"What makes you think, it will matter if he catches me then?" Mega challenged.

"Easy, you'll need another job- eventually and no one will hire you with a history that strong"

"I could make my own company"

"But who would fund it, half the world is in Ram's pocket already"

"I have some connections- besides who said Ram will ever find out?"

"There has to be paper trails"

"Those are taken care of"

"By?"

"Why would ever be so stupid as to tell you that?"

"Why not, I'm exactly Ram's friend either"

"No, but you're his wife, close enough on my list"

Ebony smirked. He really wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. She almost found herself enjoying this little game of cat and mouse, insult and injury. Almost being the operative word. They were both playing the same game and hey the pay off was looking mighty good right about now.

Mega looked at her, she was underestimating him- oh would she been in for it, sooner rather than later. However, he had give to credit- she knew the buttons to push. She was going to make this harder than he anticipated. Much harder. Not that it mattered, she was going to loose- Mega wasn't about to let some short red loving witch beat him- oh no he wasn't.

"You know, I know you've been warning Jay," she said randomly a few minutes later.

"And that matters why?"

"You know why that matters, why do you bother interfering in business not your own?" she demanded.

"We were friends when we were little, I owe him at least enough to warn him. If he's that stupid, he deserves it though," Mega answered dully.

"You're not friends with him anymore are you?"

"No, I think he thinks I am though. He fails to understand. Mega doesn't have friends"

"But Josh did"

"For about thirty seconds," he said dryly.

"Then, I get why you bother warning him especially since he doesn't want to believe you anyway?" she asked.

"Call it common curtsey," Mega said after a minute with a dark smirk present.

"You don't have any," Ebony stated amused slightly.

"True, but he doesn't know that"

"How about the real reason," she said with her arms crossed.

"Then, call it for what it really is then, me covering my back so when he does find out that you're playing him. That he won't go up to me, and demand to know why I didn't warn him. Because, I'm piss poor actor and could never pull of shock of you playing him," Mega stated.

"That makes sense"

"Don't I know it?" he reported.

"One could hope. Congratulations, we survived the night," she reported noting they were both finally finished.

Mega looked down and he realised the bill was their table already paid- by Ram via phone credit card- figures. With it attached a note for Ebony- Mega rolled his eyes, and he noted the waiter had put something on his plate as well- he looked at it- a bonus check- for taking Ebony. That was a Ram move if he ever saw it- not that Mega cared, a bonus was a bonus simple as that... even if it meant his suffering for two hours or so with the devil.

Besides, it did kill two birds with one stone anyway- it would cause her interest, and get her closer to his and Java's goal. Somehow, Mega knew, Java had put a hand in making this all possible. Hell knowing her, she probably cooked this entire thing up herself.

Mega smirked looked and looked up back to normal bland appearance, "Thank god, hopefully this never happens again"

"You said it"

"Need a ride home or you have a limo waiting?" he said dryly.

"Believe it or not, I can drive"

"Could have fooled me"

Ebony shoved off a final dark look before heading towards her car, "Oh and by the way, enjoy you're bonus check," she said sarcastically jumping in her expensive ride.

"Oh I will, I will," he answered only loud enough to hear himself.

Mega rolled his eyes, she had put a fight for longer than he had expected- but some part of him almost enjoyed the course this night had taken- almost. He would required a heart first- which was conveniently missing, then again so was Ebony's.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that night)

"So how did dinner go?" Ram asked when he saw Ebony walking in throwing down her purse.

"He's annoying"

"You always say that"

"It's true"

Ram sighed, "I'm sorry I was detained"

"By Java right?" Ebony said.

"How'd you know?" he said curiously.

"Oh please, she follows you around like a lapdog," Ebony stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Ram asked.

"That she couldn't fall for you any harder," Ebony replied rolling her eyes that she even had to spell it out for him.

"That's not true," he insisted.

"Yes, it is. Babe, she'd screw you the minute you let her"

"She doesn't show a bit of interest"

"Of course not, this is Java we're talking about. The only feelings she has in public are ones of anger and extreme hate. Her personality is about as obvious as Mega's," Ebony reported.

"Oh, and yours is anymore obvious?" Ram said.

"Of course, you know when I'm _needy_ or when I'm about cause trouble, don't you?" Ebony countered.

"That's true, but still- you're wrong- Java's my partner and best ally, nothing more"

"Ram, who are trying to convince me or yourself?" Ebony pointed out.

"That's a good question," he said slowly.

"Well, that one can wait for later, I've had a long night and need some sleep"

"Need the company?"

"Not really, I'll be fine on my own thanks," Ebony said trying to remain sweet.

"Well you know where to find if you were to change your mind," he said with glint.

"Of course," she said with a sly smile.

She then walked out of the room, went to her _private_ room and slammed the door- she rolled her eyes- sometimes she just wanted to gag in front of him, and see how well he took it. Probably not very well, but that didn't exactly bother her any either. In fact, she couldn't wait until the day she could show her real feelings on Ram to his face- that would be the greatest day of her life- but until then, she was stuck- stuck with him, and being a good little wife- whatever that meant. She smirked, poor dumb fool.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(About the same time)

Mega had just stepped in, and went to clean the mess of his house, when he heard the phone ring- he looked it for a minute deciding to get it or not. Very few people dared call Mega, and few that did, often regretted it. Anyone in the right mind would dare call him at that hour on a Friday night- must have been out of their collective minds.

"Hello?" he said darkly trying to keep the anger out his voice.

"So how did the date go?" a voice said into the phone.

"Java, how in hell did you get this number?" he demanded.

"Company phone listing. So, care to give me details," she said sweetly but in a commanding tone.

"You're sister is more complicated than I anticipated," he said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Java said angrily.

"What it means is, she's going to be trouble, bottom line," Mega said trying to keep his anger in check.

He hated Ebony, but she was the lesser evil of two sisters as far he was concerned or at least as of now she was.

"This won't be a problem, though will it?" she exclaimed.

"No, it won't," he replied with teeth clenched.

"_Good, _Talk to you Monday then?"

"Can hardly wait," he replied sarcastically.

Java was about to hang up without a response when she heard him say one more thing.

"But you ever call his house again- I'll destroy you right along with her"

Java eyes flashed dangerously despite them being on the phone, she knew, he probably envision the look, "You won't stand a chance if you even try it," she said darkly.

"Care to test me on that? Because, if you have any secrets, I'll find them out- I'll find them out for sure." He said slamming the phone on her.

Java growled once the phone was dead, Mega was already shaping out to be a danger, but she knew how to keep him line, and if she needed to drop him a reminder of what she held over him, she'd do so, as soon as possible.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A/N: sorry about wait, hope this good. Laters)


	3. Dangerous Allies

Never Meaning to Fall

Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?

Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues.

PG13 for references but nothing serious.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Monday Morning)

Java smirked knowing what was about to happen, she warned Mega not to play around so she left a little gift for Ram...

Java then went down towards Jay office when she heard the door open, and in came Siva crying.

"Siva, what are you doing here?"

"Lex cheated on me, and left me," she exclaimed angrily coming in trying to hold back tears sitting down on her sister's desk.

Java sighed, "I told you he was trouble"

Siva nodded and started to tell sob story when Ram let out a huge yell.

"WIZARD"

Java and Siva jumped up and ran out into the hall where others were following.

Jay popped up as did Mega, and another female employee was standing there with Ram trying to calm him down.

"SOMEONE FIND ME WIZARD RIGHT NOW"

"What's going on?" Mega asked first.

Ram looked at him angrily and shoved a paper in his face, "HE'S BEEN WORKING AGAINST ME THAT'S WHAT".

Mega looked at the document- this had been HIS handy work- not Wizard's- Java- oh she didn't. He looked over to her and saw the smirk- it had been her and she did it on purpose. In fact, she was counting him on understanding the meaning of this.

Wizard then came flying down the hall, "Yes Ram?"

"YOU'RE FIRED GET OUT"

"But I..."

"OUT NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIEFT"

Too scared to do anything else, Wizard fled from the room.

Mega walked past Java and grabbed her tossing her into her office and slamming the door.

Once he knew it was locked her turned to her, icy appearance firmly in place, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Showing you, who you're messing with, I warned you, next time, the right name will be on that paper," she warned.

"Why Wizard?" Mega said ignoring her threat.

"He was annoying- and I didn't like the way he looked my breasts," she said shrugging.

"You're heartless- he has no money to begin with," Mega reported.

"And? I care why? You're no saint either," Java said looking at him.

Mega rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad"

"Oh really?" Java challenged walking up to him.

"Really"

She smirked and kissed him and he to his own amazement was kissing her back.

"Told you," she said breaking it off.

He looked at her, "You know this means war right?" he said calmly.

"I'm sure but as of right now, I hold the cards so I'd go be making nice nice with Ebony if you get my meaning," Java said heading towards the door.

Mega sighed, "Java, if you really want to do this..."

"You better believe it," she said opening the door and motioning him to leave her office.

Mega walked up to its exit, "I'm not the one in love here, I can make this a very painful fall if you don't watch your step".

He walked and sighed knowing very well that for now he was Java's toy until his proof was ready. Until then, he was stuck.

Java headed back towards Siva but then she noticed Jay and Siva were now talking- rather easily.

She smirked- if they got together... surely, he'd leave Ebony... and if he left Ebony... that would tick her off to no end... it was perfect... too perfect.

Now all she had to plot the two together- that wouldn't be too hard, now would it?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A dew days later)

It was obvious that Mega had little to no contact with Ebony since the dinner two weeks ago. He had very little to say to her, if anything, not to mention, it would look a little suspicious him wanting to talk to her.

Mega knew if he went looking for her- she would be suspicious.

She went looking for him- wasn't going to happen.

Java however was getting madder by the day that Mega hadn't made a second move, with his only reply each time being the same, "She'll know something's up".

Java at this point almost didn't care, she wasn't going to wait forever for some opportune moment to present itself, so knowing that Siva had since visited Jay a few times... maybe it was time to apply pressure.

Mega was now finding himself in the café waiting for Jay to join him- and this wasn't Mega's idea of a break from work but he got Java away for an hour it was worth it.

Jay showed up and looked at him, "So, what was so important that this couldn't wait?"

"Siva"

Jay looked at him, "We're just friends".

"Are you sure about that? Because you seem to be spending a lot of time with her, and even less with Ebony," Mega replied evenly.

Jay looked guilty, "I'm starting to wonder if maybe your observations about Ebony were right..."

"You mean that's she's sending you for a ride? Of course, it's probably the most obvious thing ever. Has talking to Siva opened up that flood gate?" Mega said.

"No, I didn't tell her, it's just the way Ebony's been acting recently, the way she points out my interest in Siva with anger but then brushes off the next- like she doesn't care," Jay noted.

"She doesn't. All your doing is upsetting her because your fighting back," Mega added.

Jay went silent for a minute, "If I'm going to keep meeting with Siva, I'm going to have to break it off with Ebony".

"You should and soon as possible," Mega declared.

Jay nodded, "You're a real friend Mega"

"Yea," Mega said dully rolling his eyes when Jay wasn't looking.

Maybe Jay wasn't a dense as Mega thought he was after all.

Jay got up, "I really have to run, here this should cover my lunch," he said handing over some bills getting up and leaving.

Mega allowed himself a small smirk, "Excellent, that's one down- two more to go"

He grabbed out his cell phone and made a call, "Yea, Wizard- those files on Java- you got them right? Good, be here in 15 with them".

Now, it was Java's day of reckoning- or it was about to be anyway.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that day)

Mega was sitting smugly at his desk looking over those little mishaps that java left behind of her devious behaviours. He'd have enough to give her some trouble at least.

However, before Mega could decide anything he saw Ebony enter the building.

Mega took the time to pretend to have something to fax and headed into the general hall. He wanted a ringside seat for this- too bad he had no popcorn with him.

Ram was out on business this week in Australia- so that meant she was only there for one reason- Jay.

Mega fought to control the smile that was threatening to show up on his face. He loved it. He truly was a soulless demon.

Jay looked at Ebony, "Can we talk alone?" he said.

Ebony looked at him, "No, say what you're going to say right here, I want to hear it, I want to know, go on tell me you've been with Siva again".

Jay tried to mask feelings but his embarrassment was clear, "I might have been but that's not what this is about".

"Yes, it is. You want to be with her. You want to leave me to be with her but you lack the guts needed to do it. Well, I'll make it real easy for you-it's over simple as that," she replied.

"That's it? Nothing else? I haven't even done with her yet, we're just friends" Jay protested.

"Just friends and I suppose that lip lock the other day meant nothing then?" she snapped.

Jay paled, "How did?"

"I'm not stupid Jay, I know exactly what has been going on. I know you and I know Siva. I know all about it. Siva guilty as ever confessed it all yesterday weeping like a little girl because she's in love with you suddenly. Well, Jay- you're getting your wish you're free to be with her, but here Jay left me give you a parting gift- I never wanted to begin with- you were nothing but a toy, a toy I wanted to play with," she yelled before turning and heading towards Ram office and slamming the door.

The shocked look on Jay's face said it all.

Everyone had been right, he was just a little toy to her, his feelings- never mattered to begin with.

Wow, he was a fool.

Everyone warned him- and he should have believed them... he hoped Ram didn't hear about this. Shocked as ever, Jay made his way back to office, and slammed the door hoping the day would just end.

Java gave a bright smile and headed back to work but not before giving Mega a look.

Mega sighed, rolled his eyes, and headed towards Ram's office.

Mega without any warning opened the door and saw an angry but yet tear faced Ebony sitting on Ram's desk looking out the window.

"Nice show"

"No one asked your opinion"

"You're right but I'm giving it anyway," Mega stated sitting down.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you offering to take Jay's place or something because it makes no other sense that would dare sit here," she said without feeling.

"No, I'm not foolish thanks- I came to find out if it's true," he said simply.

"What's true?"

"If you actually have a heart somewhere because if you did I'd imagine right now it would be a little bit in turmoil," he stated without any feeling.

"I don't have one"

"And that's why you're pissed and crying all at the same time"

"You're a jerk"

"You're no better, I'm still here anyway though"

"Why to rub it in?" Ebony demanded.

"Rub what in? You hurt him not the other way around," Mega said trying to keep his smile hidden.

"Ha. We both know what happened, I broke up with him quicker so he couldn't beat me to it. He was going to leave me. No one has ever done that before," Ebony exclaimed.

"That upsets you?"

"Of course, it's like..."

"Being shown your place?" Mega suggested sneering.

Ebony glared, "It's like losing- for the first time. I've never been a loser, and from what you can tell, I loose rather badly," she said.

"Doesn't surprise me, you're related to Java- she can't ever lose anything- and she'll do anything to remain on top," Mega stated.

"I know, maybe we're more alike than we care to admit"

"Oh and you're just now realising that? You knew long before then, you've just been ignoring it because she right now is losing to you, but what haven't considered is she might be looking for revenge," Mega added.

Ebony turned sharply, "She's up to something isn't she? She pushed Siva to go after Jay so that I'd get hurt. It didn't matter that I didn't love him or even cared about Jay in any way but revenge. She knew him wanting someone but me would do enough damage. She- she's trying to end me, isn't she?" Ebony said darkly looking at Mega for confirmation.

Mega looked back, "Maybe. I don't know, why I would ever do anything for or with Java, I hate her as much as you do".

Ebony looked at him, "You're right, you're a manipulating asshole but you aren't that greedy for revenge as to do business with her".

"If you want to get Java back though, my advice get a partner, someone that would also want and be able to take her down, someone that's ruthless, cunning, and unafraid of battle," Mega replied trying to act uninterested knowing what he was doing.

Ebony smiled looked at him, "You're right- Mega, you're the only person I can think of- will you help me? Will you help me take down Java?"

Mega hide his growing smirk, "Thought you would never ask".

Mega allowed a small display of emotion via his eyes that twinkling wildly. Java would never knew what hit while at the same, he'd be doing his requirements of winning Ebony over, and who know having a little fun while it's all going on. Mega was suddenly a very happy person- whether any knew it or not.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: More coming soon, remember anyone that's want to volunteer to do a little betaing please feel to let me know! Thankies to Marie and Queenie for de reviews.


	4. Dangerous Lies

**Never Meaning to Fall**  
  
Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?  
  
Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues. Oh and thanks to Marie again for de review.  
  
PG13 for references but nothing serious.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Ebony and Mega agreed to meet for dinner to discuss the Java problem.  
  
"I knew she was after Ram, I knew it. There was just something, I knew was off. How much is she paying you?" Ebony exclaimed.  
  
"Blackmail," Mega replied.  
  
"She's that desperate?"  
  
"Apparently so. My question is what else have done to Java recently to cause this?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really.... Except maybe let a few things slip about her to Jay which stopped their almost affair," Ebony said causally.  
  
Mega looked at her, "And you wonder why everyone plots against you?"  
  
"It was dirty- I admit but it worked didn't it?"  
  
"That it did," he said dryly.  
  
"So, what else is the she devil up to?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Not sure. Java isn't exactly the sharing kind"  
  
"Don't I know it?"  
  
"What should I do?" Ebony said to herself.  
  
Mega looked at her, "Well I could suggest..."  
  
"How about this- I'll find some a few things the fun way, and you'll keep doing what your doing. We'll meet, she'll think it's because of the blackmail and I'll fed the information you need," Ebony said to him with a devious smile.  
  
"It could work but one problem- Ram, don't you think he'll be a little suspicious of your sudden interest in me?" Mega replied.  
  
"No, he knows I can't stand you," Ebony said dismissively.  
  
"Okay then. We'll talk tomorrow say around noon?" Mega exclaimed.  
  
Ebony nodded, "Of course, see you then," she got up and left.  
  
Mega watched her go with a look before making sure no one else saw him.  
  
He then grabbed his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"She went for it," he said without so much a greeting.  
  
"Good," the voice said.  
  
"Meet me tonight?" he replied.  
  
"Of course," the voice purred.  
  
"Excellent goodbye Java"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Oh my god- that was- I've never had a better lay," the voice said standing up getting clothing off the ground.  
  
Mega looked up, "I find that surprising," he reported dryly.  
  
Java rolled her eyes, "That was actually a compliment"  
  
"Could have fooled me, the surprise was evident"  
  
"So Ebony bought the story?" Java said.  
  
"What do you mean bought, it's the truth she doesn't know the other part of it," Mega said causally.  
  
"Excellent now to point some subtle hints Ram's way," she said with a sly smile.  
  
Mega rolled his eyes, "I'll let you handle that. I'll do my end. Now will you get out already before someone wonders where you were".  
  
Java said nothing else and walked out the door.  
  
Mega fell back on the bed- this was going to be easier than he thought. Two birds with one stone but the question was which to take down first Ebony or Java?  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(A day or so later)  
  
Mega went to meet Ebony very aware of what he had to accomplish this night. At first, it was business they exchange information on Java however Mega decided it was time to start the game.  
  
Mega looked at her, "Now that we're done formally- it would be a shame to miss out on that dinner we planned," he said dryly.  
  
Ebony turned sharply, "You don't date, and you're not asking me out, so why?"  
  
"Easy, I'm an opportunist and a chance for a free food shouldn't be passed up," he replied simply as the original plan was to meet at a food festival.  
  
"Okay fine," she replied trying not to seem sick but the idea of a night with Mega was hardly what Ebony called good.  
  
"I feel the same way," he added as they headed down the street.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dislike you just as much, don't kid yourself into thinking otherwise," he reported.  
  
Ebony suddenly became slightly angry- she had no clue as to why that statement bothered her just that it did, maybe it was self-pride but either way she didn't like Mega's tone.  
  
The two continued with no words passing. The entire time Ebony tried to figure out why that bothered her, while Mega was too busy plotting. He hoped this torturous night would be over already because Mega had made other plans- the sort that involved hostile business deals and set-ups.  
  
"What are you really up to?" Ebony replied once there as they made their way through the crowds.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play me, JOSH. I know there's a second agenda here, what else are you to?" she demanded.  
  
Mega almost smiled, he had to give it to her, she really wasn't stupid.  
  
"Ram, I'm going to cause Ram pain- massive pain," he confessed.  
  
"Using me?" she said skeptically.  
  
"You among other things, don't worry though, you'll get the revenge you seek, and I shall get mine," Mega said void of any emotions.  
  
Ebony looked at him wondering what he meant but before she could in the corner of her eye, she saw HER, Amber- with Bray. Ebony's heart turned suddenly. She remembered once upon a time when she loved that him. Now, all she wanted to be was be 1,000 kilos from there.  
  
Ebony grabbed Mega and threw him against a wall in the corner of the festival.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he demanded annoyed.  
  
"Them," she hissed standing on her toes to whisper in his ear.  
  
Mega tried to look over but then she shoved him right back.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" he said anger in his voice evident for the first time.  
  
"I don't want to be seen- and if I am, I'm going to be seen looking like I'm having a wild date," she replied darkly moving closer against him.  
  
"Your insane"  
  
"No, I'm covering all bases," Ebony snapped.  
  
Without warning Ebony grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Mega was trying to push her off but as Ebony felt a presence creeping up on her, she deepened her hold to the point that Mega forgot to keep pushing and started to get very deep himself.  
  
What didn't realise though was that the guest- wasn't Amber and Bray at this point but someone else- Java.  
  
Java smirked and took a picture but before she took anymore, she noticed in the corner of her eye a suspicious Bray heading her way.  
  
Java ran off quickly.  
  
Amber was found tugging Bray's arm, "Bray just leave it, if it's Ebony obviously she's busy with OTHER things, just stop"  
  
"No, I have to know," he replied.  
  
Bray cleared his throat suddenly Ebony dropped Mega, leaving him horrified however Mega being Mega quickly got himself together and turned around to face the pair.  
  
"Great now openly necking people in public, you're one in a million Ebony," he said looking at her.  
  
Ebony gave him a dark smile, "Jealous?"  
  
"Not really now I know what you truly are. So, was he another one you were cheating on me with?" Bray asked.  
  
Ebony smiled, "Of course, not but if you want to have another shot..."  
  
Amber looked at her darkly, "In your dreams," Amber replied.  
  
"Oh and you know my dreams how?" Ebony replied.  
  
"Aren't you married?" Bray noted realising the guy she was with wasn't the Ramone Kingsley he saw in the newspapers.  
  
"What my husband doesn't know won't hurt him," she replied with a small glint.  
  
"You really don't change, I just wanted to say hi but obviously you're otherwise held up. Goodbye Ebony"  
  
"Catch ya later," she replied with a small twinkle.  
  
Mega looked at her, "That was dirty"  
  
"Oh please you enjoyed it, and I got to put another peg of jealously in Bray," she replied with a smile.  
  
"He didn't look that bent up about it," Mega noted ironically not refuting her statement about IT.  
  
"He doesn't think he is, but he is. It worked, I know him," Ebony said with confidence.  
  
"You don't repeat affairs do you?"  
  
"Not often but sometimes I make exception and in Bray's case, a few hundred, he can't get enough of me. He's just convinced himself he wants Amber and Danni- he's quite clueless really," Ebony informed him.  
  
Mega notable sarcasm came back out, "I knew this was going to be the end of my life. You really are so easy to work with".  
  
Ebony glared, "Look at this way, you got lucky out of it"  
  
"I've had enough luck this week it seems between you and Java," he snapped partially.  
  
"Oh was she giving it to you? I'm not surprised"  
  
"You shouldn't be, you do the exact same thing. I'm getting tired of this rag doll game. I'm not a pet for either of you, and I'm feeling like one about now," he warned.  
  
"Just go with the flow Mega, you're still holding the strings. You're the one with the proof of Java's scheming, my affairs, and Ram's business deals. Technically speaking, you could just waste us all but I know you won't," Ebony replied.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because then you'll have no one to fund that new company you and Wizard are building," Ebony replied.  
  
Mega nearly chocked, "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I just do," Ebony replied shortly.  
  
Mega rolled his eyes, "You know my plans for Ram- my plans for Java are pretty straight forward, it's you being the added problem," he replied.  
  
"Because of Java's blackmail? Because it won't matter soon enough," Ebony mentioned.  
  
"No, her blackmail has become useless since this plan went into effect, it's a matter of letting her get Ram and wasting them both together that I'm waiting for. It's that I still don't know what to do with you. Even, if I left you to rot, you'd never be broken or alone and I doubt your heart would ever get crushed by Ram or someone with the likes of me. So the question is- what to do about you that's deserving?" he replied turning to her.  
  
"You need a real bed partner don't you?" Ebony suggested.  
  
"No offense, but I don't want you anywhere near any of vulnerable body parts. No, you'll work as a business associate just fine," he noted.  
  
"You know how ruthless I am with business," Ebony replied.  
  
"Yes, but I can waste you if I have a feeling your betraying me. I was serious when I offered you the chance to be business in me, I assumed you were serious when you accepted," Mega replied.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Just making sure, Java should be lurking around here somewhere, think we should give her some more proof?" he asked.  
  
Ebony smirked dangerously, "That's fine but be forewarned- this game is far from over so be prepared to be that bed partner".  
  
Mega cringed slightly but nodded nonetheless as he moved in to kiss her hoping this was worth it.  
  
Ebony inwardly smiled her thoughts turning dangerously- the game was only beginning.  
  
From afar, Java smirked- oh yea the game was starting- now was time to strike.  
  
Ram, Ebony, and Mega wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
The question was now, who really held the cards, and who was playing whom?  
  
Something was wrong. It was too easy that Bray showed up in time to see Ebony kiss Mega. There was something wrong that Mega seemed appalled but then not a second later. There was something wrong that Java knew at that very moment Ebony would kiss Mega. Something was going on.  
  
Everyone was suspicious of the other players but no one had a proof beyond a game of paper trails so the question become who was using who and how or with what for the matter?  
  
And someone knew it all, from the corner of the festival he watched with a smile as the game went on- he knew the fun was yet to come and he couldn't wait till it was his turn to fit into it. He just hoped his sacrifice would be worth it for them all.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
AN: I survived it! Whoo. Good news, I have some ideas for the next few parts so everything should be okay. Sorry about it, I was having trouble deciding on the direction I wanted to take it. Don't worry you'll soon find out what's really going on, and whose playing whom and who with. There'll be some secrets, lies, and unknowns going on too- just wait. Oh and let me know what you're thinking. Good bad, whatever


	5. Dangerous Visions

**Never Meaning to Fall**  
  
Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?  
  
Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues. Nah Marie, I love the reviews.  
  
PG13 for references but nothing serious.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(A day or so later)  
  
Bray sat down at the café on the corner of Market and Newman street waiting for contact to join him. He was eating a sandwich when he looked up at the saw the person standing above him.  
  
"Sit down before someone gets suspicious," Bray said calmly.  
  
The person rolled their eyes and sat down, "We have an hour before anyone will be around that would care and notice something funny is up," the person replied.  
  
Bray nodded, "Amber is starting to ask questions".  
  
"Keep your wife at bay just a little longer, it will be worth it. You owe us," the person reminded him.  
  
"I know, and that's the only reason I'm doing this. I'm not in business of lying or cheating," he replied.  
  
"Technically, you aren't lying or cheating just moving around some cards with false doubts and twisted tales".  
  
"I'll try to remind myself of that," he stated dryly, "Now- are you sure he'll be here?"  
  
"Wizard confirmed it, you know what to do?"  
  
"Of course, I'll call you later with an update," Bray responded.  
  
The person nodded before getting up and leaving.  
  
Bray sighed he hoped this worked because there was no way he was going through this for nothing.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Short time later)  
  
Mega walked to the café hoping that no one noticed him. He ordered a drink and waited for his partner to appear.  
  
In came Wizard, he walked over and sat down.  
  
"The ground plans are complete," Wizard announced sitting down.  
  
"Good. Have that information on Java?" asked Mega.  
  
Wizard nodded and handed over a file.  
  
Mega looked it over nodded his approval and put it in a bag he had with him.  
  
"What about Ebony, is she going to be a problem?" Wizard asked.  
  
"No, I've taken measures to deal with her," Mega replied.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"She hates spending nights alone," Mega finished.  
  
Wizard smirked, "Excellent."  
  
"Apparently, I'm also quite cozy with Java but not by choice on either ends. I know she'd rather have Ram," Mega stated.  
  
"You're making that happen though right?"  
  
"Trying to but unseen complications keep popping up," Mega informed him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Her former love life. Bray was spotted with Amber around town, and Ebony went into psycho mode trying to up show him by using me," Mega replied.  
  
"She'd only do that if she had a plan of her own," Wizard said.  
  
"Don't I know it, I just need to figure out what game she's playing," Mega answered.  
  
Wizard looked at his watch, "As much as I would love to continue this- I have a meeting I need to go to, call later?" he said.  
  
Mega nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Mega was about to follow suit when a man walked over to him and stood over him.  
  
"So you're Ebony's new beau then?" he replied.  
  
Mega looked up to see Bray in the face of him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Mega replied dryly- he had no interest in meeting with any ex of Ebony.  
  
However, Bray didn't seem to care went ahead and sat down across from him.  
  
"Nothing, it's your own life you're throwing away," Bray stated.  
  
Mega looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ebony's trouble. She lies, cheats, manipulates, and everyone is a tool in her game. You're her new piece, nothing more. Don't do over estimating your role," Bray replied.  
  
Mega flashed a dark look but made it pass rather quickly, "I know my role in this, thank you very much".  
  
"Do you? I don't think you do. Trust me, you think you're sleeping with her as some fun maybe in hopes of eventually being with her. Truth is though, you're a little toy. Her real use for you, will eventually be brought to life- so my advice is be careful where you walk because you might get in deeper than you planned," Bray said getting up and walking off.  
  
Mega looked up at him with dangerous intent clearly written on his face.  
  
No way was Ebony going to use him- he was going to get her first as his plaything if he had his way.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(An hour or so later)  
  
Mega walked to the office annoyed as ever. He got inside and Ebony sitting there talking to Ram about something. As to looked, like Ram was about go back to work, and Ebony was going to leave. Mega grabbed her and dragged her into his office.  
  
"Ow, what the hell is that for?" Ebony demanded rubbing her arm lightly.  
  
"What are you really up to?" Mega exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ebony asked with false innocence.  
  
"Am I in some short of game?" he demanded keeping his cool still not allowing any real anger to show.  
  
Ebony looked at him, "No- well none that you're aren't aware of, we're playing a little blackmail game on Java- and taking down Ram so you can form your own company- and I'm pretending to loose everything but funding your company on the side, and doing whatever- is there anything else I should be doing?" she exclaimed.  
  
Mega looked at her for a second before dropping his grip down in defeat, "Never mind. I got the files," he replied handing them over to her.  
  
Ebony smiled, "Excellent- oh not looking too good for Java there now is it?" she said with an evil laugh.  
  
Mega stood there emotionless, "I should go back to work, you need to leave."  
  
Ebony nodded however first she went to lean up to his whisper in his ear...  
  
(Other side of the room)  
  
Ram left his office to get fax something when Java came up behind him.  
  
Java then looked towards Mega office to see Ebony and Mega whispering closely- very closely.  
  
She then turned to Ram, "You know- Mega and Ebony have been awfully close lately," Java informed him.  
  
Ram turned to Java sharply, "Java, what are you talking about?" he demanded.  
  
Java smirked, "Oh nothing except they have been seen together everyday now for two weeks, don't you think that's a little funny?" she asked innocently.  
  
Ram thought about it for a second, "She said it was business related"  
  
Java flashed a dark smile, "Really, and you call that business?" she asked pointing over to Mega's office.  
  
Ram rushed over to go- and then he saw them- nearly kissing.  
  
Ram's mouth flew open- Ebony was really cheating on him from the start. Java had been right after all.  
  
He was going to nail her to a wall as soon as he was done crying. Ram walked out of his office- with Java flashing a grin before chasing after him.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Mega looked on from the corner of his mouth as he talked to Ebony with a smile growing. Ebony hadn't noticed Ram or what just happened- oh this great. He knew what they looked like and now it was working perfectly. Indeed, the fun was just starting.  
  
Mega then decided enough was enough and motioned for her to leave.  
  
Ebony smiled, "Thanks for all your help," she said.  
  
He nodded, "Sure thing"  
  
Ebony then walked outside the office door.  
  
A dark figure stood in the alleyway.  
  
"Did it work?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Of course it did. We have a lot of work to do still," Ebony reminded him.  
  
The figure nodded, "Just as long as it happens before my girlfriend returns from her business trip, if she's find out about this, I'm a dead man," the man reminded her.  
  
Ebony smiled, "Oh don't worry, I'll pay her to shut her up if need be," she exclaimed.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Same time later)  
  
Ram drove to a bar in order to down his pain but what he was unaware of was the female following him.  
  
"Ram- I told you about Ebony," the voice said.  
  
Ram turned to face her, "How could be right, why did you have to be?" he asked her.  
  
"Because she's my sister. I know Ebony. She's a liar and a cheater. She'll do anything to get what she wants and that's not you," Java said.  
  
"Chip off the old block isn't she? You can't tell me, you're not that way," Ram said to her as he downed a shot.  
  
"Of course, I am. However, I would never be stupid enough to get caught or be careless. I keep track of everything I do- and who I do it too," Java said stroking his shoulders.  
  
"Ebony said you were in love with me. I guess she was lying when said that too," Ram said.  
  
Java looked at him, "I am in love with you," she replied.  
  
Ram turned to her and he felt his heart sing slightly, "Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something of that nature. Ebony doesn't care for you, but I do. I have and I always will. I'll be here whenever and forever," she promised.  
  
Ram nodded sadly, "It's a good to know Javee, but I need time. I just- I have- I don't know but I can't leave things this way, and Ebony- what am I going to do about her?"  
  
Java looked him, "What else divorce the , and move on"  
  
"It's not that simple, I have a company to worry about- and she shouldn't get my money because she cheated on me"  
  
Java looked at him, "Who cares its just cash. Learn to be less materialistic because you know as well as I do, she'll make sure she leaves this filthy rich and if you don't fight her, you'll have a better shot at keeping more of it than not," she said.  
  
Ram stared at her for a minute, "Java- if you were up to something, you would tell me wouldn't you?" he said slowly.  
  
"Of course, you know me. I never do anything without your say so"  
  
"Then, why are pushing for this so bad, did you do something?" he demanded.  
  
Java suddenly became speechless.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Same time)  
  
Mega was heading out to get a bite to eat- it was late and he was bored.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Ebony.  
  
But it couldn't be.  
  
She had to be home having it with Ram by now...  
  
Unless, Ram decided to not confront her yet.  
  
If that was the case, did his plan fail?  
  
Or was something else going on.  
  
Mega had to find out so he decided to get closer.  
  
Sure enough, there was Ebony sitting there talking- with some guy.  
  
Mega couldn't see him because he's too far away. He opted to get closer.  
  
He went into the food court and sat down at considerable but in a noticeable viewpoint of the table in which Ebony sat. He saw her- but now no guy- he had gotten up. Mega swore under his breath- who was she meeting with-and what were they doing? He had to know. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that he needed to know.  
  
His heart did- he was starting to wonder if maybe he wasn't growing some minor attachment to her. It made him nervous but as much as this stranger did. He waited hoping the guy who reappear, so that he could find out what he was dealing with.  
  
Mega waited and then his heart stopped- the stranger came back- but the stranger wasn't a stranger- it was SLADE?!  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(A/N: that's it for now, I'll have maybe two chapters left because the final shocking ending. New ones coming shortly and soon my reveal for my next story after this one is finished will be introduced)


	6. Dangerous Endings

**Never Meaning to Fall**  
  
Summary: AU Ficage part two featuring Ebony, Mega, Java, Ram, Siva, and Jay. About Lying, Manipulating, cheating, and stealing to get to the top. However, what if something else happened instead? Something like love?  
  
Author's Notes: This is world has nothing to with the previous WAISAD however my characters lives will appear the same, their ages though are moved to adulthood, no school, college etc. It involves just equally serious issues. Thanks to Queen D and Marie for the reviews. Oh yes and Diosa Angelo my partner in crime will be uploading her one shot challenge fic a Prebony today too!  
  
PG13 for references but nothing serious.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Still around that time)  
  
Slade?! Ebony was with Slade.  
  
Mega was shocked beyond words, his partner in crime was back with his brother. AGAIN.  
  
Mega wanted to kill Slade- how dare he take away from his planning.  
  
He would just keep Ebony busy, and interfere in Mega's careful planning.  
  
This was bad. No wait, this was worse than bad.  
  
Mega couldn't keep it any longer he walked- more liked stormed over to where Ebony was sitting.  
  
"So you back with HIM again," Mega said darkly.  
  
Slade looked up, "Josh, this is a public..."  
  
"STUFF IT. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SLADE, JUST STOP BOSSYING ME AROUND AND TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO. SHUT UP".  
  
Slade looked him, "I have never-"  
  
"YES YOU HAVE, in fact, you do it ALL THE TIME. You're the reason I am the way I am. You cause everything. I hate you," Mega said before turning Ebony.  
  
"And you-"  
  
"And me what?" she demanded angrily moving to match him in stance.  
  
Mega was trying to hold in what he was feeling because it wasn't how he was taught. He was embarrassing himself, acting like a child, and acting out poorly- he knew this. His father constantly complained about these things to Mega and instilled how a man should act, should be. Slade had no problem being that way- but here was the thing- at this moment- Mega couldn't CARE LESS.  
  
He had gone through hell, stepped over broken glass, and put his life on the line to get what he wanted- and he wasn't about to have his brother ruin it. He wasn't about to let Ebony just off and forget him- he wasn't about to let drop this just so she could go back to having mindless sex with him.  
  
Oh no- besides their working habits together had improved greatly since the start. He didn't slave away for the past month for nothing- oh no she wasn't going to do this to him, he wasn't going to let her.  
  
"Me what, finish that statement Mega, I DARE YOU," Ebony exclaimed in his face, with Slade still sitting there, now amused, and watching this show with interest.  
  
Sometimes, Slade thought that Mega just needed a good kicking. Thankfully, Ebony was the type of woman willing, and capable of putting his brother in place, he could use it after all.  
  
Slade sighed they were really two of the same coin- he knew they were perfect for each other.  
  
"GO ON ALREADY," Ebony pushed, she was sick of Mega holding back, she was this close to getting what she wanted- and now he was trying to stop himself- how DARE HE. Ebony wasn't going to let this die off, she was going to push those buttons until she could push no further- it was now- the time was now-and she was getting exactly what she wanted.  
  
Mega lost his barrier of calm then, he was too annoyed, too angry, and a little too hurt at this moment. He wanted to kill Slade, and he to really put Ebony in her place. His blood boiled for too long now. She screamed one too many times, it was time to shut her up.  
  
Mega grabbed her harshly forced her to him, and kissed her leaving no room for her to break free.  
  
Slade smirked, and sat down, went back to eating but not before mumbling a loud, "Took him long enough".  
  
Ebony couldn't help a mental a sigh- he FINALLY kissed her. God he took forever. She was starting to wonder if he would get a clue.  
  
She kissed back happily with everything she had until he stopped. Mega turned sharply towards Slade and then to Ebony and then back.  
  
"You set me up"  
  
"Took you long enough," Slade replied calmly.  
  
"Yea, really. You are dense as hell. I thought sleeping with Jay would have clued in, or at least pretending to sleep with Jay," Ebony replied.  
  
Mega's eyes flashed, "Excuse me?"  
  
She grabbed Mega and got him to sit down, "You really did have no idea did you?" she replied.  
  
Mega looked at her, "How far back did you plan this?"  
  
Ebony smiled, "Oh it's a been a year in the making, where should I start?"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Flashback- a year ago)  
  
"Thank you for marrying me," Ram said one night.  
  
Ebony looked at him, "You're welcome but why did you ask me, when all you want is Java?" she asked.  
  
"Because she seemly won't make a move on me, and whenever I've tried, she's ignored me," he replied.  
  
"Don't worry this plot will work trust me. Java will be so desperate- she'll go straight to me to get what she wants. Just make sure this divorce is fair and that I get half of everything so that Mega and I can start our own company," Ebony said to him.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be taken care of. That was part of the deal after all," Ram said evenly.  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Present time)  
  
Mega looked at her, "Ram knew from the start- everything?!"  
  
"Of course, you know how smart he is. He made it possible of course. Oh and Wizard- wasn't really fired, so be aware that this company is just going to be you and me," Ebony added after a minute.  
  
"What about everything else?"  
  
"Oh well just listen, it'll make some more sense"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Java stormed into the house, and grabbed Ebony by the arm.  
  
"Ow, what the hell is that for?" Ebony demanded.  
  
"Let's talk business, you married my lover, and I want him back- and you're going to help me," Java warned.  
  
Ebony pretended to look mad, "And how am I going to do that- he's my husband- you lost fair and square- why should I give up my power?"  
  
"Because you're my sister, if that counts for anything," Java replied.  
  
Ebony looked at her after a minute trying to hide the smile, "Of course, I'll do whatever you want- but only if you help me".  
  
"Help you with what?" Java replied.  
  
"Mega, I want Mega"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He appeals to me, personality, his plans, oh he can be real evil sometimes, his talents- there's nothing to dislike about him. Plus, I'm sure he's amazing in bed," Ebony added as an after thought.  
  
"You really want him, don't you?" Java said shocked.  
  
Ebony nodded, "In the worst way, but you know that'll be a real challenge".  
  
"Trust me- I'll do it but only if I'm getting Ram for the prize".  
  
"You will, just help me"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Present time)  
  
"So you got Java to make a deal with you, the same you made with Ram?" Mega said shocked.  
  
Ebony nodded, "Told you, I'm good at this".  
  
"Why me, there's ten billon men out there?" he said.  
  
"You remember when we first met?" Ebony asked.  
  
Mega nodded.  
  
"That's why".  
  
"I acted like I do all the time," he said.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I knew that, I saw you. You spoke volumes without the words. You thought you hated me because I challenged you, but I knew better. Besides, all men want me- just sometimes they need a reminder".  
  
Mega rolled his eyes- part of him was ed off beyond words but the other part of him wanted nothing more to take her bed and keep her there. There was just something appealing about someone causing trouble and outdoing another.  
  
There was just something about her, the way she always ed him off. The way she did things, her intelligence. There was just something about her that kept him coming back for more. He must really be a glutton for punishment or something because he knew Ebony was going to be death of him... along with the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
"You really are insane"  
  
"So are you, perfect is it not?"  
  
"Perhaps, what else did you cook up?" Mega said.  
  
Ebony smirked, "Well if you really want to know..."  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"What is it about this guy? Why him Ebony?"  
  
"That's none of your concern Bray, you owe me, are you going to help or not?" Ebony demaned.  
  
Bray sighed, "Yes, but really Ebony- after all this time, why me?"  
  
"Because you know me for what I was, for who I was," Ebony replied.  
  
Bray smiled, "That I do- okay so where do I need to be and when?"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Present time)  
  
"That explains Bray then, but what about him?" Mega said pointing to Slade.  
  
"I'll let you take that end Slade," Ebony replied.  
  
Slade smirked, "Well, Ebony didn't come to me actually- I came to her"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ebony was sitting down planning an event when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Didn't think you still went to dives like this," Slade replied moving to join her.  
  
"Not often just to get a break sometimes, what are you doing here Slade?" she said with little interest.  
  
"I was plotting to save the world," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Nice now what about the truth this time".  
  
"I'm dating the bartender, so I've heard about this marriage to Ram, you know as well as I do, that you can't stand him- so what's really going on?" Slade asked.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, "Of course I don't. I'm helping him with a little problem called Java"  
  
"Oh yes, the sister that can't admit her true feelings- of course," Slade said with a small laugh.  
  
"She needed a small reminder of her true feelings, so I offered my help in exchange for money and power"  
  
"Again nothing new... but that's not all is it?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I know that gleam Ebony, a male is involved, who?" Slade pressed.  
  
Ebony looked him, "I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Yes, you do, his name?"  
  
Ebony sighed, "It's your brother," she mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry didn't catch that..."  
  
"IT'S YOUR BROTHER, OKAY?" she cried.  
  
Slade laughed, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead- and it's not funny," Ebony stated.  
  
"Of course not, what's funny is he probably being a clueless fool who can't admit to anything- you know he swears he doesn't have a personality"  
  
"I've known him long enough that you could see why"  
  
"He does though, and I can help bring it out for you," Slade replied.  
  
Ebony smiled, "Oh do tell".  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Present time)  
  
"Then, what about Jay?" Mega said his teeth gritting slightly.  
  
"That was easy- I did the same thing I did with Bray. I told him he owed me, Siva was already his girlfriend, and her being my sister, she was more than eager to help out..."  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mega? Mega? Mega?!" Siva replied shocked.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, "Gee try to contain your shock"  
  
Siva smiled, "Sorry, it's just so- I mean Java and Ram- everyone knows about that but Mega- I mean Ebony- wow"  
  
"So will you two help?" Ebony pressed.  
  
Jay looked at Siva, "We really could be of help"  
  
Siva looked at him, sighed, and nodded, "All right, what can we help with?"  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
(Present time)  
  
Mega looked at her, "What the hell am I going to do with you?" he said finally looking at her.  
  
"Well I see it two ways, either your going to be with me or you're going to kill me"  
  
"Does both work?" he said finally  
  
Ebony smiled, "Just fine- so how about we go back to your place?" she suggested, "Talk further- finish a few things"  
  
Mega looked at her and Slade who threw his hands up motioning for him to follow her.  
  
Mega sighed, "Okay- let's go then- you got everything here?" he said to Slade.  
  
Slade smirked, "Oh yea, have a nice time- and we'll talk on our own, in the future?" he said  
  
Mega rolled his eyes, "Ya, whatever"  
  
Ebony got up with him and they took off.  
  
Hopefully to start their destinies but then again you never really know, now do you?  
  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
  
**The end**  
  
A/N: hope everyone likes it, if anyone has any questions on anything or wants to demand that get more into detail with some maybe missing scenes added or an epilogue or a small explanation of the future send me a IM and we can discuss that option but for all said purposes, I deem this fic complete.


End file.
